Unexpected Encounters
by aberrans
Summary: Butler has never before thought of Artemis as a normal teenager. But then again, he's never acted like one. Butler/Artemis. Slash, First Time.


A bodyguard must always be in control of the situation. Never must he underestimate an enemy. Know your charge, be calm and collected - there is no room for mistakes.

Training is one thing, living it is another. There have often been times that my position has taken on new and dangerous levels. Caring for Artemis has certainly been educational. In my years of service I have learned much, and I would say so has he.

I have always liked to think I know my young master well. Can see his mind working and work with it. Anticipate his next move. But there are some things about Artemis that I never thought about.

He's no ordinary teenage boy. He has knowledge and a manner far beyond his years. After his father vanished he had to be strong, he effectively had to look after himself and family affairs. He accepted minimal help in this, I believe he felt it his duty to Mister Fowl. Almost as if it was his role as the 'man of the house'.

I never thought of Artemis as a teenager. To be honest, I don't think he did either. He was always alone. Even when he was surrounded by people, he was alone. I never saw it. It never crossed my mind he wouldn't understand how to relate to people, wouldn't understand about love or relationships. Sure, he knew as much as schools could teach him about sex, love and marriage. It's never enough.

I'll never forget the look in his eyes as I walked into the dark oak study, filled the all the latest computer technology. I didn't knock, I never do. I didn't expect what I found.

Artemis jumped at the sight of me as I stealthily crossed the room to where he was sat in front of an AppleMac. He tried to turn the screen off, his fingers nervously sliding over to the power button. I'd never seen him like that, never, not even when he was younger. He had an air of someone who had just been caught 'in the act', whatever his act was.

After several attempts at watching me whilst trying to find the off button, he gave up and sighed. It was only then that I turned my attention to the screens contents.

I blushed as my eyes searched from the top left corner to the bottom right. In the Internet address bar was an innocent enough URL, concerning fairies. Obviously Artemis was doing a little more research on our Underground friends. The web pages content however told a different story, as did his face.

Half-naked men, oily torso's glistening, hands placed on each others bodies, eyes closed and faces contorted in pleasurable expressions. As I looked down the page the content got more explicit, and as my eyes slid down the screen and onto the keyboard and the desk, Artemis followed my glance downwards.

He knew what I would find, and in the back of my mind so did I. It was still a shock, to see his hands instinctively twitch and go to cover his lap. Unusual behaviour for someone so confident - on the outside…

I said nothing, my gaze lifting gently, trailing up his body to meet his eyes. Maybe it was the situation, but I had never looked at my young master in such a way. Skin pale from too many hours sat at these computers, raven hair shining in the light from various monitors, and dark eyes that conveyed just how concerned the young boy was. Yet no words escaped his mouth, his mind obviously racing for an explanation worthy of his most trusted friend.

Nothing came, and soon I glanced back at the monitor. I leaned across him, heard his breath catch in his throat as my shoulder grazed his chest. My hand rested on the mouse, unsure if what I was about to do would help or not. I had to know, and I was sure that Artemis himself had no idea…

The next page was even more explicit than the first. Fully exposed male bodies in various stages of arousal. Kissing…touching… sucking. I left the mouse, standing straight, allowing Artemis to examine the screen. As his eyes flickered to the last image on the page, one man going down on another, I heard him gasp slight. He had not moved his hands, but I saw that he was trying hard not to touch himself.

So the man, no, boy - I thought I knew so well, I suddenly did not. Not that it mattered to me whatever his sexual preference may be, I found it curious I had never suspected. I decided it was time someone spoke, so I voiced this particular revelation. I was shocked further when he tried to deny it with a nervous, cracking voice.

"No, I - Uh - It's not like that! I was just…and I found…but I didn't mean to! Its just…just I've never seen….**this**, before…!"

This was not the Artemis I knew. The Artemis who had been soo eloquent with his words for as long as I had known him. The Artemis who found no trouble in forging a quick and believable lie to cover a troublesome truth. This boy was genuinely lost for words, and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Artemis, there is nothing wrong with…this," I gestured towards the screen, but kept my eyes fixed on him "there is no reason to be afraid."

His eyes blazed for a moment, indignant "you are mistaken, Butler, I am not afraid of…this. It was a simple accident…a mistake."

"Of course, Artemis. There is no need to feel embarrassed by your reactions to it. I would expect nothing less from any teenager."

I was sure I'd struck a nerve then, as he stood from his seat and looked up at me. His usually passive expression had faded and was replaced by something…darker. Outrage maybe, as if he had just been accused of a crime he had not committed. This time however, there was no smart comment or dry, witty retort. He simply stared into my eyes.

I found myself wanting to check, to make sure I had been right in my presumption that he had found the contents of the web page arousing. I knew it would probably anger him further, but I quickly slid my eyes down his body, trying to ignore my own body's reactions to this boy who was less than a meter away from me. But when my eyes fixed on his groin I was not wrong in my first observation, as I had suspected.

It was then he did something that surprised me. He didn't shout at me or put me down, he simply kept the same steely expression of anger and annoyance on his face, as he traced a path down my own body. I caught his feet shuffling nervously, as if he wanted to run away or towards me - I wasn't sure which or whether any move towards me he'd make would be hostile.

As his eyes settled on my own groin, I heard him breathe out what could only be described as a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure of his actions until I caught his eyes flicker up towards mine for the briefest of moments, and what I saw there made my cock twitch excitedly. I realised I was also hard, but from what I wasn't sure - my young charge, or his ministrations on the AppleMac.

The lust in my young master's eyes was intense, questioning, almost **wanting**. As if he wanted me to explain why I was reacting the way I was. Why **he'd **reacted the way he had. I found myself opening my mouth and speaking, without really knowing what to say.

"I have never had any preference in the sex of my partners…"

His eyes softened, and with it they became questioning "do you see me as a 'partner', or do you just wish it?"

What I said next should have been enough for him to discharge me and shred my whole family's honour for years to come.

"I have never thought of you that way before, but I think I am beginning to…"

I had been worried, **worried** about what effect all this new information would have on my friend. I needn't have bothered however, because after only a moments fidgeting hesitation, he was moving towards me and pressing his body up against mine.

I should have stopped myself. I **could** have stopped, pushed him away, sat him down, explained why it could never work. Why I just couldn't allow myself. But his next words broke me as he buried his face into my chest and whispered so gently I could have sworn the voice to be the wind outside the window, or the gentle whirring of computers.

"Thank you…thank you so much…"

His body was hot against mine, and it fitted perfectly. He was shorter than me by more than a few inches, the top of his head reaching under my chin. I was torn between rational thought, need, and loyalty. I had been with Artemis for many years, and I felt it my duty to help him. He was obviously in distress. He was obviously under some influence…

As his hands floated lightly up my sides and over the planes of my chest, our eyes locked. I bent down to kiss him, and his eyes closed gently. He looked so beautiful, nothing at all like the vampire child I had always been reminded of every time I was forced into watching the latest scary movie with Juliet.

Oh god, Juliet…as my lips met his in a soft kiss - his first kiss - I couldn't help thinking about my sister and Mrs. Fowl, off on some shopping trip in France, expecting me to keep Artemis safe and away from harm. I had never thought I would need to protect this child from myself. No matter how he protests, or how he acts - he is still a child. This is wrong…

I pull back, the hands on his hips pushing him back gently so as not to alarm him unnecessarily. He opens his eyes, his feet obviously unsteady as he stumbles gently. I catch him with one arm around his waist, pulling him to me again despite myself. His eyes are full of confusion, but he waives this in favour of my lips.

This time he is a little more adventurous, reaching up on tiptoes as I hesitantly bend to meet him. He opens his mouth to me, wide, obviously expecting me to duel with his tongue outside his mouth, like on the website. Instead I cover his lips easily with my own, and dart my tongue inside. His momentary confusion is gone in a flash as he soon realises this is perfectly interesting.

However, for someone so young his teenaged instincts kick in. He becomes impatient, expecting me to do something else. I'm not sure what else he wants but I gasp as his hips buck against mine reflexively. I groan into his mouth, leaving to bite and suckle at his neck. The sounds coming from him are intoxicating as I move my hands over his ass and pull him gently to me.

At the sensation, however, all the tentative touches and gentle exchanges are forgotten. He arches up insistently, licking the side of my face and my earlobe as I kiss down his neck. Suddenly his shirt is open, buttons lining the floor and my hands flick over erect nipples.

He grabs my head in both hands, pulling me down for a passionate kiss. I pull his tongue into my mouth, and begin sucking on it. His hands show his approval by surprisingly reaching down and rubbing me through the material of my trousers. I groan again.

My hands are still at work, tweaking his nipples and smoothing all over the planes of his stomach, exploring this never-before teased flesh. Suddenly he throws back his head, looking up into my eyes desperately. He looks as if he wants to ask a question but is not quite sure how to phrase it - for once.

"Butler…" he pants "I feel like…like something is going to happen. I don't know what it is, but I **need** it…"

I'm surprised that a boy so knowledgeable has no idea what's happening to his own body. Surely this boy has come before, has touched himself? I ask him this, my voice deep and husky but as soothing as I can make it. He shakes his head almost nervously, like he's scared I'll laugh at his inexperience. Instead I undo his trousers and tell him to kick off his shoes and socks.

He complies, somewhat afraid it seems at what will happen next. When he is fully naked we're both staring at his cock, surprised. He's hard as hell, leaking at the tip, obviously very close, on the verge of coming. I push him back in the leather chair he was sat at when I came in, swivelling it towards me as I go to kneel in front of him on the floor. He pulls a leaver on the chair, and it reclines slightly.

He sees me kneeling, takes a quick glance at the screen, and realises what I'm going to do. He stops me with a hand, as if suddenly he doesn't want anything more. I admit, I'm disappointed, but I don't show it. I stand up straight, adjust my clothes, and go to leave, unsure what else I can do.

"No! Don't leave! What I meant was…I mean I still want you to… but…" he looks a me nervously then rushes the last sentence, looking relieved once it's over "aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

I smile down on the beautiful boy in front of me, hard as hell, so urgently needing to come, but still he's thinking of me. He turns to the computer as I continue to look at him, as if showing me the evidence.

He clicks the 'continue' button and the next page of images loads instantly. He seems unimpressed by the speed of the connection, but jumps at what is on the next page. Anal penetration. All the gory details from the appropriate preparations to the penetration itself.

He looks up at me, shocked, and his eyes ask me an unspoken question. Do **I** have to do this? I smile down on his shocked face, but cant help noticing his erection is even harder, if at all possible.

"Lets just…start off simple…"

And with that I honour his request and undress as quickly as I can, disarming myself in the process. My Sig Sauer rests on the table next to the monitor as I remove my trousers and boxers in one go. My erection springs free, and I hear Artemis gasp. I think he's probably glad I didn't suggest we 'go all the way' the first time.

I turn to look at him, and he's panting breathlessly. If I don't do something soon I suspect he will come anyway. His hands are already gripping his thighs, as if too afraid to touch himself for the first time. A part of me wants to see my young master jack off while I watch, but the rational side of my mind kicks in - telling me that if I wont stop, I might as well do something before he explodes.

And so I get onto my knees, hands lightly caressing, travelling up his thighs to touch his aching cock. I'm correct in assuming he won't last much longer, as he arches up and starts to thrust into my hand instinctively. The little sounds he's making are delicious and I feel my own cock jumping of its own free will.

He can wait no longer, and I bend down and take him into my mouth in one quick motion. He cries out, thrusting relentlessly into my mouth as I suck and lick as hard and fast as I can, cupping his balls with one hand. He bucks, almost sending me flying onto my back, and with a few more powerful strokes he comes long and hard into my mouth, screaming wordlessly.

His orgasm is so great that he passes out long enough for me to finish myself off in the bathroom next door and grab a towel for Artemis. I wouldn't subject him to my own needs on his first time. Maybe im being soft, so shoot me. Maybe next time…if there **is** a next time. A part of me wishes there will be, while the other tells me it was wrong the first time round and won't be any better the next.

When I get back he's waking groggily and I won't have time to pretend that nothing happened. Even if I wanted to, he would remember. I set to cleaning his now placid cock, and wiping the fine sheen of sweat from his body. He wakes as I'm hovering over his face, wiping his brow. He smiles up at me, something he doesn't often do.

"Hey…"

Its strange to hear such a childish expression spilling from his lips, but I say nothing and smile down on him, continuing to clean. His hand on the back of my neck stops me, and he pulls me down for a deep, slow kiss. He reaches down, his eyebrow cocking against my own as he finds I'm already dressed. Then I feel his panic that I am no longer hard for him in the tensing of his shoulder.

"I came while you slept," he seems relieved, but suspicious. I realise how my words sound and add quickly, "in the bathroom."

Maybe that wasn't any better because he pushes me up, licking the taste of his own cum from my lips with curiosity, and asks me.

"Why? I would have-"

I silence him with a raised hand "-I don't expect anything in return, Artemis. I shouldn't have succumbed to need in the first place…"

I avert my gaze, only to have him tilt my chin to look at him in such an adult manner I almost forget it's a child I'm staring at. A child I just violated…

"No, please…I needed you. I needed to know…I have never…I've never before even wondered…" he shakes his head, lost for words, "thank you."

He dresses as I go downstairs and fetch a pot of tea. We could both use a strong cup after…that. My knees are still unsure of themselves. When I return, all is normal. He is sat at his computer, typing away, clicking the mouse. As I set the tea down and pour two cups, taking my own and drinking deeply, I sneak a look at his computer. He's no longer on the porn site, but is still dealing with the consequences. He mutters gently to himself as he deletes yet another pop up about car insurance.

He doesn't look up at me for a long time, his face is stern and cold and unreadable as usual. I can see the cogs of his mind turning, forming some sort of, dare I say, 'plan'. Suddenly he takes us both by surprise, smiling at me reassuringly (yet somehow awkwardly) as he takes his cup and sips it. Then he's all business once again.

"We'll be taking a trip to the docks tomorrow, Butler. I'm expecting a package and I don't trust it to be delivered safely. We'll leave at 8am, and hopefully be back in time for breakfast and well before Mother and Juliet arrive back. No doubt they'll bring three cars worth of shopping with them, but we have to suffer for the time we've had to… ourselves…"

I catch the corner of his mouth quirk slightly before I turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind me. I wonder if next time I enter I should perhaps knock - but then, I suppose, I'd miss all the fun.


End file.
